Nunca mas estare sola
by sora kinomoto
Summary: Cuando Shaoran y Sakura se reencuentran, gracias a dos personas, las cuales no parecen muy felices por ello. Yuri. Por favor dejen sus rewievs


"Nunca mas estaré sola"

Por: Sora Kinomoto

ADVERTENCIA!!!!: Este fanfic es un Yuri (relación chica/chica). Si no crees soportar esta relación o no es de tu agrado NO LO LEAS!!! No es obligatorio leerlo. Ahora si... los que lo deseen sigan con el fanfic.

La tarde se alejaba en las calles de Japón. Por ellas, una chica alta, esbelta, con dos coletas, corría rápidamente y sin cesar. Corría con la cabeza gacha, mirando solamente el asfalto, sin un destino fijo, parecía que quería alejarse de algo... o alguien. Pensaba, que alejarse la haría olvidarse de todo. 

La noche iba haciéndose presente, y sin embargo, ella continuaba corriendo del mismo modo que lo había hecho desde que comenzó su larga caminata. Pero, fue cosa de unos minutos, para que empiece a sentir que cada paso se le hacia mas y más difícil, la respiración era cada vez mas agitada. Se sentó sobre el suelo y se detuvo a mirar el horizonte, observando las luces de la ciudad... recordando... 

Sabia... ella sabia que tarde o temprano, este día llegaría, pero... le gustaba soñar, soñar que eso no sucedería.

Ahora ella se encontraba en aquel lugar, sola, pensativa, sin saber donde estaba, y sus ojos, rojos e irritados, no la dejaban ver claramente lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Luego de haber descansada un largo rato, se levanto y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria. Minutos después, del cielo empezaban a caer gotas, al principio eran algunas pocas, pero luego fueron haciéndose más. La gente desesperada, comenzó a correr a su alrededor, pero no ella, ella seguía su interminable caminata, guiada solamente por el destino. Después de un tiempo, desacelero su paso y se paro frente a una gran mansión. Inconscientemente sé había dirigido ahí. Porque? No lo sabia, pero decidió tocar timbre.

-MEI-CHAN!!!!- escucho al entrar a la enorme mansión.

-Tomo-chan....- dijo la niña a medida que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Mei....- susurro Tomoyo mientras miraba con tristeza el rostro de la recien llegada. La cual lloraba sin cesar.

----------------------------------------------------_____________________________

-La lluvia a cesado- dijo Tomoyo mientras miraba por la ventana.

-sí....- murmuro con desgano la chica de Hong Kong. Su mirada parecía perdida en la taza de té que sostenía.

-Mei-chan, ya estas más tranquila?- pregunto con dulzura y preocupación la niña de largos cabellos.

-si- contesto con una sonrisa algo forzosa. -To...Tomo-chan... yo.... quería saber si... si no es ninguna molestia... podría... quedarme a dormir... aquí...- balbuceo la muchacha avergonzada.

-Claro- contesto con una sonrisa su amiga.

____________________________-----------------------------------------------------

-Acá puedes dormir, espero que te guste.- dijo con una sonrisa a su visita. -Iré por un pijama para que puedas dormir co..- la interrumpió la niña de Hong Kong sosteniéndole la mano.

-Por favor quédate conmigo... no quiero estar sola... - sollozó esta a medida que comenzaba a llorar. Tomoyo se dio vuelta y la abrazo.

-Mei-chan, seguro que no quieres contarme lo que te sucede?- dijo Daidouji a medida que se sentaba en la cama.

-Tomo-chan... dime, alguna vez has estado enamorada? Alguna vez has sentido que esa persona es lo único para ti?- pregunto en un tono melancólico.

La niña de largos cabellos abrió los ojos y abrazo con fuerza a su amiga.

-Dime, que sucede?- pregunto nuevamente abrazándola con aun mas fuerza.

-Tomo-chan..... él... él no me ama... - dijo, entre cortadamente por los sollozos. -No me ama ni nunca lo hizo.... lo entiendes?? Nunca...- decía mientras lloraba con mas fuerza.

-Ya cálmate Mei... te va a ser mal.- contesto con voz suave su receptora.

-Es que ya no me importa... cuan mal me haga...-

-No digas tonterías...- suspiro su amiga con dulzura. Tomoyo se veía preocupada y confundida. Sabia que a Mei ling le afectaría lo que pudiera pasar con Shaoran, pero no que tanto. Pensaba que solo era un capricho... aunque se equivoco...

-Ven acompáñame a la cocina- invito a su amiga que continuaba llorando. De apoco se fue levantando y la siguió.

---------------------------------------------------_____________________________

-Siéntate y tranquilízate.- le ordeno la joven japonesa a su acompañante mientras se dirigía a preparar un té.

Luego de unos minutos el te estaba listo

.

-Toma, esto te tranquilizara.- le dijo entregándole la taza mientras su amiga no paraba de llorar, esta le recibió el té y lo tomo en silencio. Ninguna de las dos hablo mientras Mei-chan tomaba su té.

-Veo que el té funciona.- dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes razón.- le contesto. Ahora estaba más calmada. -Hoy ya es la segunda vez que me calma.- dijo con melancolía. -Sabes que?... sabes que es lo más gracioso de todo esto?...- continuo con el tema anterior. La muchacha frente a ella no contesto... sabia lo que pasaría, ella.... ella se pondría a llorar y todo comenzaría de nuevo.

-... que sabia que el gustaba de Kinomoto...lo sabia... yo había planeado que viniera aquí... para que la vea a ella... podría no haberlo hecho y haberme quedado yo con él... pero lo traje, prometiéndome que si él era feliz yo lo seria también... pero, aun así... me duele verlos juntos...- dijo, mientras las lagrimas empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

-YA BASTA MEI LING.- dijo la dueña de la gran mansión a medida que lloraba también y dejando impresionada a su acompañante.

NO QUIERO ESCUCHAR MAS.... no quiero.- continuo y... comenzó a llorar... ahora era ella quien lloraba, ahora era ella quien necesitaba consuelo...

-To...-

-no intentes consolarme, no fue tu culpa. -continuó llorando tapándose la cara con las manos. –Yo, yo también me prometí que no lloraría por eso, también prometí que si veía a la persona que amaba feliz, yo lo estaría también... pero ahora veo que es imposible... el amor es algo tan complejo y egoísta... – continuo diciendo a su amiga, mientras mas y mas lagrimas acompañaban sus palabras. 

Mei-chan estaba sorprendida, nunca había visto de esa forma a Tomo-chan. Hasta llego a pensar que Tomoyo era perfecta, excelentes calificaciones, una voz maravillosa, una casa con todos los lujos, una belleza extraordinaria... pero, al igual que ella, tenia un defecto... su amor no era correspondido.

-por que??...- continuo Daidouji mientras miraba a su amiga directo a los ojos.- Porque no puedo ser feliz viéndola a ella feliz.... porque?...- dijo finalizando, dejando estupefacta a su compañera. Como pudo haber sido tan tonta, eran obvios los sentimientos de Tomoyo, después de tanto tiempo de amigas y no se había dado cuenta. Pero, lo importante ahora no era eso, sino que ambas estaban pasando por lo mismo, lamentablemente.

-Mei...- susurro Tomo-chan mucho mas calmada, ya no lloraba y su voz estaba mas tranquila. La morocha se acerco a la niña de Hong Kong y miro dentro de sus ojos. –Ambas estamos mal por lo mismo, cierto?- dijo a unos centímetros de distancia de su interlocutora, la cual se limito a afirmar con la cabeza. –Entonces.... porque no los olvidamos.... juntas....- su amiga se quedo paralizada ante aquella frase... habrá escucho bien, dijo... juntas?.

– Ne?- concluyo Tomo-chan, y, poco a poco, acerco sus labios a los de su compañera, hasta que hicieron contacto. Mei Ling al principio no reacciono, luego, influenciada por el momento, cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar por los labios de aquella morocha.

Ambas pudieron sentir el calor de sus labios, el rose de ellos. Ya nada les importaba, estaban haciendo lo correcto?... no les importaba. Solo les importaba aquel beso.

Luego de un rato Tomoyo se separo de su amiga. La miro a los ojos, le acaricio con una de sus manos el rostro.

-Qué piensas?- le pregunto. Mei Ling no contesto, cerro los ojos, respiro profundo y luego dijo

– No me importa si es correcto lo que acabamos de hacer.... solo se que me gusto.- 

Daidouji sonrío ante tal respuesta, cerro sus ojos también, y se acerco lentamente, dando comienzo a otro beso. Ambas compartían un mismo pensamiento, no volverían a estar solas....

FIN

Hola!!!!!!!

Que les pareció?? Espero que les alla gustado, por favor denme sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos.

Mi e-mail es: skanime@uol.com.ar o kinomotosora@hotmail.com

Saludos!!!!!!

Sora Kinomoto


End file.
